


Love Yourself Before You Learn To Love Me (please...)

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Underage Drug Use, low key?, slow burn but sped up bc im impatient, space weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Lance was, by all means, awkward. When he was a young boy in Cuba, he was lanky and tall and his feet and hands were too big. The boys around him all grew well into their features (not that he was looking) but Lance just seemed to get more awkward. His feet were too long and his hands bumped into any and all surfaces and he was just awkward.





	1. Purple Blush

Lance was, by all means, awkward. When he was a young boy in Cuba, he was lanky and tall and his feet and hands were too big. The boys around him all grew well into their features (not that he was looking) but Lance just seemed to get more awkward. His feet were too long and his hands bumped into any and all surfaces and he was just awkward.

No one else on the team was like that. Pidge was short and quick. They could get in and out of sneaky places and seemed comfortable with their tiny size. Hunk was chubby and he had strong arms but his fingers were nimble and careful. He could lift an entire computer with his muscular arms and take it apart with his swift fingers. Shiro was, well, Shiro. He was strong and sure, he was tall, but he was graceful. He could move like a damn ballerina on the field. Allura, of course, is perfect. She can shapeshift, and while Lance has only seen her do it a handful of times, she always takes her new form with grace and beauty. And Keith… Keith was a few centimeters shorter than Lance, but his arms were much shorter. He once caught Keith napping in his jacket and the sleeves were well past Keith’s fingertips (which, Lance can admit, was adorable).

The only person on the team with arms as long as Lance is Coran. But Coran has muscle, albeit lean and long but muscle nonetheless. Coran and Lance had similar body types, if Lance is being honest. Tall, long limbs, broad chest and a small waist. Hell, if Lance was ginger (and a bit paler), Coran could almost pass for his uncle. Lance was starting to suspect that they might be related. He told him that once, as a joke, and Coran had gone on a rant about how jokes should have a limit and he demands respect. Lance shrugged it off and let it slide.

Besides, there are other things to worry about. As a defender of the universe and paladin of Voltron, Lance has many responsibilities to deal with. For example, right now the team is doing bonding exercises (which is a thin veil of an excuse to force the paladins to clean the castle). Pidge is cleaning the vents and checking if the water, gravity, air and light settings are okay. They got out of doing any cleaning duties as long as they don’t do anything stupid. Hunk is helping Shiro move around the furniture; one of them holds up an entire table while the other quickly sweeps under it. 

Lance was paired with Keith on kitchen and pod duty. He inwardly groaned at the thought at first, but now they’re at a comfortable, quiet rhythm. Lance scrubs the plates and hands them to Keith, who dries them off and places them back where they belong. 

“Dude!” Lance sees Keith flinch and a small, inhuman growl escapes his lips.

“Sorry! I didn’t see it.” Keith picks up the broken shards of the glass with his bare hands. Now that he’s Galra, a lot of things started making sense. Galra have more fat between the layers of skin, which makes their skin thicker and harder to cut (though not too hard). 

Lance huffs, rolling his eyes. “Careful, batboy. Go ask Hunk for the broom so you can sweep up your mess.” Keith sticks his tongue out and leaves the room. Lance takes that as an opportunity to take a nice break. He sits down at the dining table and puts his feet up, reclining back. A second later he hears three pairs of footsteps and Shiro’s voice scolding Keith. He can’t hear what he’s saying but he can imagine the leader telling Keith to “Pay more attention to what he’s doing because any careless mistake can put you out of commission and the universe does not need a missing paladin right now.” Lance smiles to himself. Keith will roll his eyes in response and mumble something about next time and try to leave before he gets admonished more.

“Lance,” Hunk says excitedly, “Keith’s turning purple again!” 

Lance looks up lazily and much to his surprise, Keith’s black locks are a nice shade of purple and his skin is blotching. Keith looks down, his cheeks a darker shade of purple than the rest. That’s another new thing- Keith blushes purple instead of pink. 

Lance opens his mouth to tell the funniest joke ever when he sees Shiro’s scowl and shuts his mouth. He opts for sending a wink at Hunk, who giggles softly. “Purple suits you, edgelord.” 

Keith rolls his eyes, the color on his face and hands going down. “Edgelord? Realy?”

Lance laughs and blows a kiss, winking at Keith. “Do you prefer Samurai?” That earns an elbow to the ribs from Shiro. Lance wails, throwing himself on the floor. “Hurt, by my own father.”

“Lance, I’m only like seven years older than you,” Shiro grunts out, crossing his arms. “You’re basically a grandpa!” Keith huffs out a small laugh at that. Hunk is not so nice and ends up chuckling out loud. Shiro glares at him and Hunk squeaks, looking down. “Sorry, Abuelo, that was my fault.” 

“Lance.” Shiro huffs and walks away. Lance gives Hunk and Keith a questioning look. They both shrug. “Sh-should I..?” Hunk nods and Lance stands up from the floor and follows Shiro.

“What was all that about?” Hunk looks at Keith, who looks like he’s trying to bore a hole into the floor. “I don’t know…” 

Hunk bites his bottom lip and places his hand on Keith’s shoulder. He flinches but doesn’t say anything. “So… Is there anything bo-”

Hunk didn’t have the chance to finish that sentence because the alarms start ringing. “Paladins,” Allura’s voice rings out. “Something is very wrong.” Keith and Hunk exchange a look before running to the main room.


	2. Sleep's A Necessity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge huffed as they sat down in the green lion, exhausted and tired and sleepy and just… ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fueled by notes to write this second chapter. Thank you guys soooo much for leaving kudos!

Pidge huffed as they sat down in the green lion, exhausted and tired and sleepy and just… ready to go home. A robeast had attacked another planet. It was desolate (though, Allura and Coran had informed the paladins that it shouldn’t be. 

“Pidge!” They curse under their breath as Blue and Yellow came up next to them. “Did you see what I did back there? Totally awesome, right!” He flexes and Pidge rolls their eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get back to the ship.”

“Pidge is right, team,” Shiro’s voice cuts in, “Let’s head back to debrief.” Lance snickers. “Who put the six year old in charge?” Keith groans. “Enough about his age, Lance.” Lance turns to face Keith, or rather, Blue is now facing Red. They stare each other up and down before Lance huffs and makes his way to the castle, trailing behind. 

“You’re on a private feed,” Pidge whispers to Hunk. “Okay..?” Pidge groans. “What happened between them?” Pidge says pointedly. Hunk makes an ‘Oh’ sound and nods in understanding. “I… don’t know? I think something is bothering Shiro.” 

“Shiro? What could be bothering him?” Hunk hums softly and looks off into the distance. “He’s been through a lot and doesn’t talk about it with anyone. No one knows what’s wrong…” Pidge hums softly. “Okay, I’ll put you back to the public feed.” Hunk nods even though Pidge can’t see him. 

They reach the castle and walk in silence to the main room. Allura is there, hands on her hips and a small frown on her face. “Paladins,” she says hesitantly, “you did good.” She forces a small smile and it’s returned half heartedly. “I… don’t know why the planet was empty… or why the robeast had attacked an empty planet. Nevertheless, you deserve a break. I am going to wash the lions, manually, so I can check if there is anything planted in them. Please rest now, Paladins. It has been a long… day…” The Earth word feels foreign in her mouth and she smiles softly at Pidge, who explained Earth time to her in their free time. Pidge smiles back softly and looks down. 

“Let me help, Princess. I am the leader af-” Allura puts her hand up, silencing Shiro. “ You are very tired, I can feel it. You must rest. Dinner will be provided at a later time than usual today.” The team nods and they all start to walk away slowly. Shiro gives Allura a sad look before turning around and walking away. 

“So…” Pidge says, nudging Lance. “So…” Lance says back, eyebrows up. “What’s up between you and Hot Head?” Lance snickers. “If he’s Hot-” 

“Who’s hot?” Hunk asks, stepping beside Lance, who shouts. “Lance said Keith is hot,” Pidge fills in. Hunk nods and smirks. “No no no no no no-” 

“Too late, Lance. It’s confirmed.” Hunk nods along to Pidge. “You could say Lance… had the hots for him.” Pidge laughs and Lance flushes. “For who?” Keith says, appearing next to Pidge. “No one! Nothing! What?” Lance all but screams. “What are you doing here, Keith? Your room is on the other side of the castle!” 

“Training deck is this way, dumba-” Pidge punches Keith’s shoulder and he hisses. “Be nice. And you’re supposed to be resting, not training.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Pidge sticks their tongue out. “Now that you’re here, you might as well rest in one of our rooms.” Hunk nods along. “I vote Lance’s room! He has two beds in there,” Keith raises his eyebrows and looks at Lance, who’s trying to bore a hole in the floor. “Why?” The question rings in the air, silence answering it. Keith raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. 

Lance groans. They stand in front of Hunk’s door. He nods at them, going inside. They keep walking and end up in front of Pidge’s door next. They smirk at them and nod, walking in. “So…” Lance cringes at his own awkwardness. “My room IS open if you want to sleep there, by the way. No judgement, bro. You can always keep walking to the training deck. I won’t tell Shiro.” 

Keith looks at him for a moment, head cocked to the side. “I… don’t mind…” Keith watches Lance’s shoulders slump and he gives out a soft sigh. “Okay.” Lance smiles softly and walks into his room. “You can take a shower if you want. Or sleep like that. I have two showers in here. Whoever was the Blue Paladin before me definitely knew how to par-tay.” Lance throws himself on the bed. “I’m gonna take a breather before hopping in.” 

Keith nods, sitting down on a smaller bed at the corner of Lance’s room. “I’ll… take a shower soon.” Lance beams, pointing to the opposite corner of the room. “There’s a mini-fridge if you want something. And,” he points to a chute in the room near the bed, “if you want to change. There’s one in your bathroom but it hasn’t been working recently.” Keith raises his eyebrows and says nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr's @stardustkimmy and @spacepardners!


	3. Nightly Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sighs, looking down at his hands. They’re shaking the slightest bit. He can hear Lance’s soft voice through the running water in the bathroom.

Keith sighs, looking down at his hands. They’re shaking the slightest bit. He can hear Lance’s soft voice through the running water in the bathroom. Lance had popped in a few minutes after they entered his room. Keith decided to shower and, unsurprisingly, Lance is still showering almost an hour after Keith went in. 

There’s a soft knock on the door. “Hey, Lance…” Hunk walks in wearing a yellow robe with yellow lion slippers. He jumps slightly when he sees Keith. “Hey, buddy! Lance still in the shower?” Keith nods and Hunk sighs, sitting down on Lance’s bed. “Pidge is gonna pop in a little later.” Keith hums softly. “What… do you guys do here?” Hunk looks up at Keith, his head tilted. “We… well, uh… It’s difficult to explain and I think it’d be best if Lance and Pidge were here, too.”

Keith furrows his eyebrows and nods. “Okay…” The door opens and Pidge walks in wearing pants with little green aliens on them. “Hey, losers. Hi, Keith. Lance still showering?” Hunk and Pidge both nod in unison. “What happened to resting?” Pidge laughs and sticks their tongue out at Keith. “Nightly ritual, my dude. Didn’t Lance tell you…” Hunk is making weird signals and Pidge takes that as an opportunity to shut up. 

“I’m gonna… Hunk, go get Lance.” Hunk nods and stands up, leaving Pidge and Keith alone. “So…” Keith looks up, crossing his legs on the bed. “So,” he says, eyebrows furrowing again. “We, uh, we all pile in Lance’s room to talk about Earth, since Lance gets really homesick, and Hunk wants him to get better and… I miss Matt and Dad…” Pidge looks down and Keith sighs, wishing he could comfort them. “I’m… sorry…” Pidge shakes their head. “It’s f-”

Lance walks in, laughing and playfully shoving Hunk. “Keith! You’re still here.” Lance smiles, sitting down next to Keith, who smiles softly. “I… yes.” 

“Awesome! Anyways, Hunk and I were just talking about Pidge-” “Hey,” Pidge interrupts. “Totally freaking out when they found out that Alteans created the technology to replicate any piece of technology.” Pidge smiles awkwardly. 

“Don’t tell Coran, but I have about twelve beta-Rovers in my room.” They all chuckle. “And the squishy aliens I was telling you guys about when we were all split up? There’s at least twenty.” 

Lance gasps dramatically. “Why didn’t you give me one?” Pidge rolls their eyes. “If I give you one, Hunk will want one. And I guess I’d have to give Keith one now, too.” Keith shakes his head. “No no, it’s fine.”

“See? You only have to give me and Hunk one! I don’t mind sharing with him as long as it’s blue.” Hunk shakes his head. “I want a yellow one! We can keep them in our lions!” 

Pidge rolls their eyes again. “Hunk, what if Allura finds them and I have to give them back?” Hunk shakes his head. “She won’t. Please!” Pidge sighs. “Fine, alright. Keith, are you sure you don’t want one? I have plenty to give.”  
Lance gasps again. “You’re offering one to Keith but refused to give one to us? Disrespectful.” Hunk laughs and rolls his eyes. “Lance, it’s not like that.” Pidge agrees wordlessly. “The team loner needs a pet. Like in that zombie movie with Will Smith!” Hunk and Lance nod happily. “Yes, yes! We should name it after the dog.” 

Keith tilts his head to the side. “Which movie is that..?” Lance gasps once more. “I think it was called ‘I Am Legend’?” Hunk responds. “Yeah,” Lance and Pidge say at the same time. “We should watch it!” 

Everyone looks at Lance tentatively. “How..?” Lance sighs, remembering that he’s no longer on Earth. “We can figure it out, right, Pidge?” They nod and smile. “Tonight? Or should we do it another night?” 

“We can try to figure it out tonight,” Pidge says, standing up. “I’ll go get some stuff from my room. Hunk, come with me.” Hunk nods and stands up too. 

 

“We’ll be back, don’t wait up! Make a pillowfort!” Pidge walks out with Hunk trailing behind.


	4. Pillowforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looks up at Lance, his eyebrows knitted together tentively. "Were they joking... About the pillowfort? Or...?"

Keith looks up at Lance, his eyebrows knitted together tentively. "Were they joking... About the pillowfort? Or...?"

Lance smirks, shrugging. "Better get to work I guess." He walks over to the second bed in his room, throwing the pillows and blanket around. Keith stares at him, debating if he should actually help or not. Lance makes the decision for him. "Dude, come help. Unless you don't wanna join. It'll be a bummer to sit by yourself." 

Keith huffs but stands up off Lance's bed. "Why is this bed here anyways?" Lance stills for a second, biting his lip. "Uh... Well, like," Lance sighs, "So... Did you ask anyone else before you asked me?" Keith shakes his head, blinking innocently at Lance. Lance doesn't need to know. "Are you going to tell me?" Lance nods at that, quietly continuing to throw pillows around.

Keith says nothing, trying to help him. It's difficult because he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. Eventually, he just stands back and lets Lance do what he wants in silence. After a while, Lance looks up at Keith and sighs. "So... I ask Hunk or Pidge to come sleep over sometimes. So we dragged Pidge's bed in here. They don't really use it because they end up sleeping in the rec room or whatever corner they can." He looks at Keith like he's waiting for him to laugh. He doesn't. He stares blankly at Lance. And Lance stares back. 

Awkward silence fills to room for a few seconds. They've been staring at each other for too long now.

The silence is ruined by the sound of the door opening. "Whoa, Hunk, turn back," Pidge stage-whispers, "I think Lance just told Keith about the cookie jar." Hunk, bless his heart, actually shrieks. Which really emphasizes Lance's point of screaming. So much for resting. Sorry, Shiro. "Pidge! You promised to never mention that as long as I live and breathe!" Lance's face and neck have gone completely red and he chases after Pidge, who's laughing and running around the room. Hunk is making an effort to stop them. Pidge doges all of Lance's attempts to catch them while Keith looks at the chaos in the room. "What's so bad about a cookie jar," Keith says. 

Simultaneously, Lance grabs onto the back of Pidge's collar, who falls on top of Hunk, who trips and falls on the floor. The three of them look up at Keith from their dogpile on the floor. Hunk looks sick, Lance is cherry-red and Pidge looks like they're holding back laughter. "N-nothing!" Lance practically screams it, getting up off the floor quickly and glaring at his two friends. 

Hunk gets up, lifting Pidge with him, and clears his throat. "So," he says pointedly, "I see you actually made the pillowfort. Turns out Galra Keith is fun." Lance lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. "I did all the work. He just sat back and watched me do everything." Pidge raises their eyebrows and smirks, which isn't well recieved with Lance. He rolls his eyes and sits back on the bed. 

"Are you guys spending the night or is it just me and Lance?" Hunk raises his eyebrows and looks at Lance. "Unlesss you guys want to, it'll be just us two by our lonesome, buddy." Keith nods, looking at the other two. "I'm probably going to work on the, uh, thing," Pidge shrugs and looks at Hunk. "I'm good. You two need your bonding time anyways. Galra Keith is a lot more fun than normal Keith." 

Keith wants to glare at Hunk, he really does, but Hunk is too nice. He ends up with a weird half-smile on his face and shrugs. "Hopefully nothing ends up being forgotten this time." Lance laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just watch the movie." 

Pidge smirks and turns on the television (if you can call it that) and connects a bunch of wires. The movie starts up and they end up cuddling on the small bed. Lance lays half on top of Hunk and Keith. Pidge is in front of him, curled up impossibly small.


	5. Space Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looks up at Keith. debating the question. He doesn't want to ruin the delicate bond that they've built. Even if it's just for tonight, even if he won't talk to him like this again. He doesn't want it to end before the night is over. He's still going to do it. Won't kill him tp try, right?

Lance looks up at Keith. debating the question. He doesn't want to ruin the delicate bond that they've built. Even if it's just for tonight, even if he won't talk to him like this again. He doesn't want it to end before the night is over. He's still going to do it. Won't kill him to try, right?

Lance sighs and notices that Keith is givng him a weird look. Hunk and Pidge both left right after the movie, though they both seemed hesitant to do so. Keith didn't question it at all. Hunk always seem on edge about leaving Lance alone. Speaking of which, it looks like Lance is talking. Keith blinks a few times, getting out of his head.

"What? Sorry, I-I spaced out." Lance smiles and snorts softly. "It's okay, dude. Happens to me all the time. I asked if you if you ever smoked- like, while you were at school or the dessert or something?" Keith furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head. Odd question. "Uh, yeah. I mean, like, not too often but like... yeah." Keith looks down, his cheeks turning a light purple shade. Lance finds it adorable, but he'll never admit it.

"Awesome. Do you mind if I smoke? Or do you wanna join?" Lance smirks, standng up from the bed. With his warmth gone, Keith feels cold suddenly. "I... sure. I don't care." Lance nods and gets a box from under his bed. "Where the hell did you get weed in space, Lance?" Keith is smiling for some reason. Lance smiles, a genuine smile, and sits back down next to Keith, a few inches seperating them. "Secrets, Keith. Gotta keep some secrets between us." He pulls a blunt from the box and a small white lighter. "Aren't those bad luck? White lighters, I mean." Lance laughs and nods his head. "I love tempting fate, I guess. Want the honors?" Lance holds up the blunt and Keith shakes his head. "Nah, you can do it." 

Lance sparks up and takes a hit, melting instantly as the smoke fills his lungs. He passes it to Keith, who looks down at the foreign object. It's been about three years but he still knows the basics. He puts his lips around the end, careful to get it wet, and breathes in. He starts coughing instantly, which makes Lance laugh uncontrollably. "Dude, you need some water?" 

Keith sticks his tongue out, his face turning light purple. His fangs nip at his bottom lip and cuts it. He licks the blood away, too distracted by Lance. He looks so good like this- tan skin, sharp jaw, and white smoke billowing around him. It makes the lines of reality blurry. He looks like an angel. An angel who talks softly. Who's talking right now. Keith blinks a few times and nods. 

"Dude, did you even hear what I said?" Lance giggles and Keith starts laughing too. They fall into a fit of giggles, laying back against each other. "When I used to smoke at the Garrison, I would ask about the stars and shit, you know? It all seemed so far away. But not anymore. What do we talk about when everything we do is save the universe? "

Keith looks at Lance, tilting his head to the side. "There's plenty of stuff to talk about. You love talking." Lance laughs softly. "Hunk was right, you are funny." Keith rolls his eyes. "Good to know. Maybe you should get me high more often." Lance looks at Keith, eyes wide. "Is that another funny? Dude, you're on fire tonight. Guardian of the fire Keith." 

Keith rolls his eyes. "I'm coming for your crown, Lance. What are you gonna do about it?" Lance smiles and passes the blunt back to Keith. "Guess we'll have to go back to being enemies." keith furrows his eyebrows as he inhales, mentally high fiving himself for not choking this time. "What are we, Lance," he asks, passing it back to Lance. He opens his mouth to say something, but he's at a loss for words. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Lance, is some days you act like you hate me. And other days you invite me to your room and we watch a movie and smoke together and I'm confused." Keith's skin turns a light lilac color. Lance's eyebrows go up. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know that, dude. That's shitty. I don't mean to do that. I... what do you wanna be?"

Keith takes abother draga dn shrugs. "Friends? I don't know... Besides Shiro, I didn't have that many friends. I was always alone until he took me under his wing. And he introduced me to so many people and I felt wanted and cool and then..." his voice cracks softly and he looks down at his hands, which are shaking. "He left, Lance. I was all alone and scared and people stopped talking to me and then I just... left." 

Lance does the only rational thing that his high mind can think of. He hugs Keith. Keith slowly wraps his arms around Lance and smiles. "I.... like being your friend, Lance..." Lance laughs softly. "No more weed for you tonight, Kitty. C'mon." Keith smiles and lets go, laying back against the bed. "What is this bed really doing here?" 

Lance bites his lip and sighs. "You probably won't remember this so it won't hurt to tell you. We get nightmares and it's easier when you have someone there with you, y'know? It's childish I know but-"

"It's not childish. That's cute. I... like that..." Lance smiles and lays back on his bed. "You're welcome to come here any time you want, dude." Keith hums softly.

"Goodnight, Keith."

"Goodnight, Lance."


	6. The Morning After

Keith laid down with his eyes closed, listening intently. He can hear a shower going off and soft singing. He decides he's slept enough and sits up, lookimg around. He doesn't recognize this room as his. The lights have a different tint to them, the walls have posters of beaches and forests, and there's a monitor that resembles a television in the corner of the room. He hears a shower and soft singing and it dawns on him that he's in Lance's room.

Lance, who's currently in the shower butchering what appears to be Touch My Body by Miriah Carrey, let Keith stay in his room last night. A small blush appears on Keith's cheeks. He looks around, taking in the room now that he's alone. There's a flag with Lance's face on it hung up on the wll above his bed, next to it is a smaller flag with blue, red and purple. There's a bunch of recipes on the wall under it and scemantics for a machine Pidge is building. Keith thinks it's cute how even though this is Lance's room, he makes it feel like it belongs to everyone, even Keit feels at home here.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Lance says from beside Keith. He jumps and bushes, looking at Lance. Lance smiles at him, scanning his features. "Still half asleep," he asks, raising an eyebrow. Keith lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head. "You scared me," he says, inching away from Lance.

Lance lets out a small chuckle and backs away from Keith a bit. "Sorry, still used to sneaking around. Garrison days and all that," he he smiles, a small dimle appearing on his cheek. Keith swallows thickly and nods. "I'm gonna, uh, gonna go. To my room. I'm going to my room." He stands up, walking out of the room briskly. He hears Lane laughing loudly as he leaves. A violet blush settles on his cheeks as he walks down the hall towards his room.

"Keith," he hears Shiro call out to him. Keith starts walking faster. He can hear Shiro speed up. Keith starts running down the hall, cursing himself for choosing the room falrthest from everyone else. 

"Keith Kogane, you better stop running right now!" Shiro sounds out of breath which is an advantage for Keith, except Keith is already tired from running and Shiro is catching up. Finally, a hand grabs Keith's forearm and he groans. Shiro pulls him back, turning him around and looking at his face. He's panting lightly, a glare stuck on his face. "Why were you running," he grits out, trying to keep his breathing even.

"You needed to work out, old man," Keith snaps, "I was doing you a favor." Shiro actually laughs at that, which confuses Keith, and lets go of him. "Asshole," Shiro mutters.

Keith smiles sarcastically and rolls his eyes. "Any reason you stopped me, Takashi?" He crosses his arms and stares down at Shiro. Shiro smiles, raising an eyebrow. "I saw you coming out of Lance's room and I thought you two had a fight so I wanted to see if you're okay," he responds knowingly. 

In response, Keith starts walking away. Shiro chases after him, walking alongside him. "So, are you? Okay, I mean." Keith rolls his eyes and groans. "I'm perfectly fine, Shiro." Shiro hums in response. "Why were you in his room?" Keith groans again and stops in front of his door.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business." Keith opens the door and walks in, Shiro following him wordlessly. They sit down on his bed and Shiro cleard his throat. "As your leader, I am responsible for my paladins and I want to know that you two are okay. As family, I saw you go in there last night when I told you to avoid training and you didn't come out 'til this morning." Keith flushes at that, his mouth hanging open.

"Shiro! What the fuck," Keith screams out, pushing Shiro lightly. Shiro lets out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Keith and pulling him into a bear hug. "C'mon," he whines, "tell me what happened you spoiled brat."

Keith wiggles free and huffs, glaring at Shiro. "We watched a movie and talked and then fell asleep. Nothing too nasty, Shiro, stop imagining it. You're annoying." Shirp simply sticks out his tongue. "So, finally gonna admit you like him or should I go talk to Lance?" Keith hisses and flips the bird. "Believe what you want, I know the truth and that's all that matters to me." Shiro laughs and sticks his tongue out again. 

"I'll give him the 'Don't Hurt My Little Brother' talk later. Maybe Allura can talk some fear into him too." Keith shakes his head at the words and groans. "Please, don't-" Alarms interupt his sentence and Keith groans. Shiro smirks at him and they're off, running toward the control room as fast as possible. In the end, Keith beat Shiro there.


	7. Talks and Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mission debriefing, the paladins all decide to chill in the rec room.

After the mission debriefing, the paladins all decide to chill in the rec room. Lance is laying on top of Pidge and Hunk who are both too enthralled in their conversation to be bothered by him. Shiro is in the corner obviously trying to spy on them while having a conversation with Allura. Allura gave up trying to actually hold a conversation with him about five minutes ago and now she's just casually reciting old Altean poetry that she stumbled upon a week ago. 

Keith walks in and Lance looks up lazily, a bright smile plastered on his face when he spots him. Shiro squints his eyes to get a better view even though they're about twenty feet away. Keith smiles back at Lance before shooting an obvious glare at Shiro, who straightens up, and sits down next to Hunk. Hunk and Pidge greet Keith distractedly before continuing their conversation. Lance slips into Hunk's lap and leans towards Keith.

"Hey," he stage-whispers. It makes Keith laugh a little. "Hey, Lance."

"Did you tell Shiro something? He's been looking at us for like ten minutes and it's starting to freak me out." Lance laughs nervously, peeking at Shiro through the corner of his eye. Keith unabashedly glares at Shiro and he waves at him. Keith cracks a smile and rolls his eyes, giving him a stern look. Shiro looks back at Allura as she finishes up 'Adjeren' by Miller Braken from one of Dragkon's seven moons. She gives him a soft smile and a thumbs up. "Any luck figuring out the information you were gathering from the paladins." Shiro shakes his head and spares them one more glance before actually trying to carry a conversation with Allura.

"He caught me when I was going back to my room. Thought we banged or something." Lance's nose wrinkles and he shakes his head. "I wouldn't take advantage of someone who wasn't in control of their body." Keith laughs and rolls his eyes. "I was in complete control, Lance." Lance hums and shakes his head. 

"You were fucking spectacular last night." There's an uncomfortable silence in the room and Keith's cheeks turn a bright violet color. "Lance..." He groans, putting his head in his hands. "Easy there, tiger," Hunk wraps an arm around Lance's waist and pulls him in between him and Pidge. 

"Do I, uh, need to... ask you guys if you're using protection?" Shiro rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Keith groans again and shakes his head. "Shiro..." Lance lets out a chuckle and looks at Pidge, who starts laughing in earnest. Hunk starts giggling too and puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith looks up and sighs loudly. "Please," He looks at Shiro and he smiles sadly. 

"I'll speak to Coran about human body research so we can accurately teach the paladins about safety and other precautions." The paladins all groan in unison, even Shiro, at that and shake their head. "I don't think that's necessary, princess. I'll speak with Lance." He gives Lance a stern look. "Alone." Keith and Lance both shake their heads. 

"Shiro, I don't think that's necessary. I can speak with Lance. All by myself-" Shiro shakes his head. "Absolutely not alone. Actually, Lance, come with me. The rest of you will go with Allura to train. Allura, whoever doesn't want to is going to go clean with Coran." Pidge, Hunk and Allura nod and practically sprint out of the room. Just Lance, Keith and Shiro are left. Keith is glaring at Shiro as he glares at Lance. Lance is looking down, a bright blush on his cheeks. Keith looks at him and almost smiles. He looks charming like that, blushing and nervous. 

"I will personally make your life hell, Shiro. Try me." Shiro looks at Keith with wide eyes before glaring at him. "That implies that you aren't already. Now, can I please speak with Lance alone. Or would you like to be here while I speak to him?" Lance gives Keith a pleading look and Keith smirks. "Guess that was an invitation to stay."

Shiro huffs and crosses his arms, sitting down between them. "Keith, I'm very upset with you right now." Keith scoffs. "As am I with you. Would you like to explain why you're not happy with me?" He glances at Lance before rubbing his eyes and sighing. "I don't like the idea of my younger brother doing things that are uncharacteristic of himself. Especially during a war, and even more so that whatever mistakes he makes might put the entire universe at stake." 

"I feel as though you're being unfair. You're stifling me as a person and not letting me experience things that make me feel different. I'm at a time in my life with great stress and trying new ways to relax is healthy. And I'm bonding with a teammate that I previously didn't get along with. A teammate that, mind you, looks up to you as a friend, leader and role model and wouldn't dare go against whatever you say." Keith crosses his arms and looks up at Shiro expectedly. "Uhh..." Lance says eloquently from beside Shiro. "Can said teammate say something?"

Shiro looks at him sadly. "Yes, Lance, go on." Lance smiles and nods. "Am I in trouble or is this an awkward brother thing and you guys are using me as a reason to speak?" Keith laughs and punches Shiro's arm. "You can go, Lance. Rest assured that we will speak about the implications about you and my brother have done another time." 

Lance whines and stands up, making his way to the door. When he gets there, he turns and shoots Keith a soft smile. "Sorry for having mind blowing sex with you last night, Keith! And sorry your brother found out," he walks out quickly and Keith groans. He leans his head on Shiro's shoulder and sighs loudly. 

"Please don't ever bring that up. We literally just watched a movie and talked. Maybe we weren't sober but we didn't do anything." Shiro plants his arm around Keith and rubs his shoulder. "You weren't sober? I need to give a drug talk too? Really?" Keith weakly tries to punch Shiro. "I can't be a hardass who doesn't feel anything if you can't trust me, idiot." Shiro laughs lightly. It reminds Keith of Earth, when his life was semi normal and Earth reminds him of Lance, which makes him inexplicably sad. "Go train now, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my social media  
> tumblr: @spacepardners // @stardustkimmy  
> twitter: @spacepardners  
> Instagram: @spacepardners


End file.
